Vacaciones
by Tell Me What You Want
Summary: Tres one-shots sobre las vacaciones entre la familia Son y la familia Brief.Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Akira Toriyama.
1. Bromita

Era un día de verano y la familia Briefs se estaba preparando para ir a su casa de verano,también habían invitado a los Son.

-Mujer! Por qué tengo que ir?-dijo Vegeta.

-Porque si,aparte será bueno para que te despejes un poco de tus entrenamientos-dijo Bulma cerrando su maleta.

-Mamá,¿sabes donde esta mi bikini rojo?-dijo Bra entrando a la habitación.

-Aquí esta-dijo Bulma pasandole el bikini,pero Vegeta se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Tú no usaras esto,menos enfrente de los hijos de Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta.

-Papá! No seas malo!-dijo Bra intentando agarrar la prenda.

-Vegeta! Dejate de tonterías-dijo Bulma.

-O sino qué?-dijo en tono desafiante.

-O sino no usaras tu cámara de gravedad por un mes-dijo Bulma.

- _Maldita mujer-_ pensó Vegeta devolviendole el bikini a Bra.

-Gracias papi-dijo Bra dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Grr-fue la única respuesta del tan expresivo principe.

Cuando ya todos se terminaron de preparar,pasaron a buscar a la familia Son,y después de dicho acto,fueron a la dichosa casa.

Cuando llegaron...

-Ahora les voy a mostrar sus habitaciones-dijo Bulma subiendo las escaleras.

-Esta,es la habitación de Gohan y Videl-dijo la peliazul mostrandoles la habitación-sientansen como en su casa.

-Gracias Bulma-dijo Videl entrando junto a Gohan a la habitación.

Y así fue sucesivamente entregando las habitaciones,Bra con Pan y Trunks con Goten,y obviamente Goku con Milk y Vegeta con Bulma.

Goku,Trunks,Goten,Pan y Bra estaban planeando una broma para Vegeta,ya que el estaba tomando una siesta.

-Solo roguemos que no nos mate-dijo Goku mientras colocaba sobre la mano de Vegeta crema de afeitar.

-Por si morimos,los quiero a todos-dijo Pan.

-Bueno,estén preparados- dijo Bra para después pasar una pluma sobre la cara de Vegeta,haciendo que este pasara su mano por la cara...

-CORRAN-gritraron Trunks y Goten para después todos salir corriendo.

-Si papá pregunta,no nos viste-le dijo Bra a Bulma.

Todos suprimieron su ki y se escondieron en una pequeña habitación donde guardaban escobas,trapos etc,pero Goten le empezó a rezar Kami...

-Te pedimos que perdones nuestros pecados y le perdones esto al tío Vegeta...-rezaba en voz alta.

-callate,nos va a encontrar idiota!-susurró Trunks.

Viendo que Goten no iba a parar,todos salieron del cuarto,pero Goten no se dio cuenta,hasta que Vegeta escucho a Goten y lo encontro.

-MALDITA SABANDIJA!-grito Vegeta agarrandolo de la oreja.

-PIEDAD! PIEDAD!-gritaba Goten mientras Goku,Trunks,Pan y Bra miraban la escena desde el piso de arriba-NO! A LA PISCINA NO!-gritaba con la oreja mas roja que un tomate.

-CALLATE!-grito Vegeta lanzandolo a la piscina.

-Pobre tío Goten-dijo Pan.

-Espero que nosotros no tengamos que sufrir lo mismo-dijo Trunks en un tono apenado.

Mientras tanto abajo...

-Por qué tienes la cara con crema de afeitar?-pregunto Bulma.

-En donde estan esas sabandijas?-pregunto Vegeta rojo de furia.

-No se-dijo Bulma conteniendo la risa.

Vegeta subió al piso de arriba y encontro a todos escondidos y les hizo lo mismo que a Goten,pero Bra se salvo.

-Por qué Bra se salvo?-pregunto Goku molesto en la piscina.

-Porque ella es una mujer-dijo Vegeta.

-Y yo tambien lo soy- Grito Pan aún mas molesta.

-Pero ella es menor que tú (yo pienso que Pan es un año mayor que Bra,porque en DBS cuando Pan nació Bra todavía no había nacido)-dijo Vegeta.

Cuándo Vegeta entro,Bra les trajo toallas a todos.

-Tienes suerte de ser la niña de papá-dijo Goten enfado mientras se secaba.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes terminaran con la oreja roja y todos mojados-dijo Bra con los brazos cruzados (mmm,a quien habrá sacado esa pose?)

-Chicos vamos a...¿qué les pasó?-pregunto Gohan.

-Le hicimos una broma a Vegeta...y bueno,terminamos así-dijo Goku con una mano en la nuca-qué nos ibas a decir?

-Que la comida ya esta lista-dijo Gohan.

-A COMER!-gritaron todos al unísono para después salir corriendo.


	2. Borrachos

-Hoy que vamos a hacer?-decía Pan mientras se peinaba.

-Mi mamá me dijo que vamos a ir de compras-dijo Bra entusiasmada.

-NO!-dijo Pan mientras se agarraba de el respaldo de la cama-yo no quiero ir!

-Vamos Panny,no es tan malo-dijo la peliazul mientras intentaba soltar a su amiga-aparte,te podrás comprar esa falda que tanto te gusta.

-NO!...espera,la falda rosa?-dijo Pan soltandose.

-Si,esa misma-dijo Bra con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Okey,pero nada mas voy por eso-dijo Pan-y los hombres que van a hacer?

-Se quedaran aquí,dudo que quieran ir con nosotras-dijo Bra cepillando su pelo.

Las horas pasaron y Bulma, Milk,Videl,Pan y Bra fueron de compras,y Trunks y Goten empezaron a hacer de las suyas...

-Oye,¿engañamos a mi papá y a Gohan y les decimos que la cerveza es jugo?-susurró Goten.

-Buena idea-dijo Trunks.

-Chicos,¿qué hacen?-dijo Gohan apareciendo de la nada.

-Nada,¿quieres jugo?-dijo Goten extendiendole el vaso con el "jugo".

-Esta bien-dijo agarrando el vaso-esta rico,dame mas por favor.

Y en ese momento llego Goku,que también se sumo al festejo...todo hasta que se emborracharon todos.

-Dame otro-dijo Gohan en tono borracho.

-Dame mi helaaadooo-Goten luchaba por su helado.

-NO! ESH MIO-grito Trunks.

-En donde eshta el teshoro?-decía Goku disfrazado de pirata.

En medio de todo ese caos, llego Vegeta,sorprendiendose con toda esa escena.

-Y qué demonios paso aquí?-dijo Vegeta viendo todo ese circo.

-Una vela viviente!-grito Goten señalando a Vegeta.

-Nosh quiere quemash!-dijo Goku corriendo hacia el patio.

-Corran por shus vidash!-grito Trunks mientras se iba al patio junto a Goten.

-Estos tomaron mas de la cuenta-dijo Vegeta mirando hacia la dirección del patio,pero al voltear se encontro con Gohan tratando de besarle-Y TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES?

-Deshde que te vi,clavashte un lugar en mi corashón-dijo Gohan intentando besarlo.

-INSECTO! SAL DE MI VISTA!-dijo Vegeta empujandolo.

-Me hash rompido mi corashon Julieta-dijo Gohan dirigiendose al patio.

-El precio de leer libros inútiles-dijo Vegeta haciendo facepalm.

Después de unas horas,las chicas llegaron con un montón de bolsas...

-En donde están todos?-dijo Bulma mirando para todos lados.

-Seguramente están en el patio-dijo Milk.

Cuando fueron al patio se encontraron a Trunks en el techo,Goten con toda la cara llena de helado de chocolate,Goku disfrazado de pirata,Gohan interpretando a Romeo y Vegeta cuidando a todos.

-Qué pasó aquí?-dijo Pan mirando a todos.

-Se emborracharon-dijo Vegeta apartando a Gohan.

-Y como pasó? Gohan no toma alcohol-dijo Videl.

-Es cierto,aparte,Goku nunca tomó alcohol-dijo Milk.

-Al parecer,el par de mocosos,les dijeron que era jugo-dijo Vegeta bajando a Trunks del techo.

-Goku,Gohan,Goten! Vengan aquí ahora mismo!-grito Milk.

-Holaaa mamá! Como eshtash?-dijo Gohan-Te preshento a mi prometida,Julieta-dijo señalado a Vegeta.

Todas se estaban aguantando la risa,y Vegeta estaba tan colorado,que los tomates le tendrían envidia.

-Vaya "Julieta",felicidades-dijo Bulma.

-Callate mujer!-dijo molesto.

-Hoooooolaaa Bra,beshameeee preshiosa-dijo Goten acercandose a Bra.

-INSECTO! ALEJATE DE MI HIJA-dijo Vegeta empujandolo,haciendo que este se cayera a la piscina.

-ASHUDENME! NO PUEDO SHALIR!-gritaba Goten.

-Hip,ahí voy!-dijo Goku lanzandose a la piscina,pero le paso lo mismo que a Goten.

Toda la manga de borrachos se lanzaron al agua para salvar a todos (que raro sono eso xD) pero al final las chicas y Vegeta tuvieron que tirarse al agua para salvarlos.

-Grashias chi...-dijo Goku desmayandose,lo mismo paso con los demás.

-Okey,ahora tenemos que llevarlos a las camas-dijo Bulma.

-Yo los llevo-dijo Vegeta cargando a todos.

Al otro día...

En el cuarto de Goku y Milk.

-AHHH!,me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo Goku-¿qué hago vestido de pirata?

En la habitación de Gohan y Videl.

-AHHH! NO RECUERDO NADA!-dijo Gohan tocandose la cabeza.

En la habitación de Goten y Trunks.

-qué hago con la cara llena de helado?-dijo Goten.

-Me muero del dolor de cabeza! Veo la luz!-dijo Trunks adolorido.

-Oye Trunks,¿recuerdas que pasó ayer?-dijo Goten.

-Solo recuerdo que engañamos a Gohan y Goku y después nosotros empezamos a tomar y no recuerdo mas-dijo Trunks levantandose.

Mientras tanto,las chicas...

-Mi papá intentaba besar a Vegeta?-dijo Pan mirando el video.

-Al parecer si-dijo Bra aguantandose la risa.

En medio de todo eso llegaron los chicos...

-Hola-dijo Trunks.

-Hola!-dijeron al unísono las chicas tapando la computadora.

-Oye Milk,no recuerdo nada de ayer-dijo Goku con la mano en la nuca.

-Qué es lo que esconden ahí atras?-dijo Gohan.

-Na-nada-tartamudeo Bulma.

-Dejenos ver-dijo Goten.

-NO!-dijo Videl.

En ese momento Trunks agarró la laptop y el video empezó a andar...

-NO!-dijeron al unísono las chicas.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el video.

-QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTOOOOO?-grito Trunks.

-EXPLIQUENOS!-grito Gohan.

-Bueno,lo que pasó es que ayer se emborracharon...y bueno paso todo lo que vieron ahi-dijo Bra.

-Nunca mas en mi vida acepto jugo!-dijo Goku.


	3. Broma a Vegeta,otra vez

-Oye,¿le gastamos una broma a alguien?-dijo Goten en tono aburrido.

-Buena idea,¿pero a quien?-dijo Trunks.

Modo investigación:on...

-El primer sujeto es un ser muy frio,odia a todo ser vivo existente,excepto a su descendiente,Bra-decía Goten disfrazado de detective y señalando la foto de Vegeta-el es la víctima perfecta para la broma.

-Interesante información agente Goten,el siguiente y último sujeto,es un ser muy alegre, no muy inteligente,pero muy poderoso-dijo Trunks también disfrazado de detective-creo que el no entenderá la broma.

En ese momento aparecieron Pan,Bra y Gohan...

-Qué hacen?-dijo Gohan mirandolos raro.

-Nada,nada-dijo Goten sacandose el disfraz junto a Trunks.

-Vamos a gastarle una broma a mi padre-dijo Trunks-quieren participar?

-Si vamos a terminar como cuando le hicimos la broma de la crema de afeitar,no-dijo Pan.

-Tranquila,en todo caso tendran que matar a Trunks por idear la broma-dijo Goten.

-Ey! En todo caso tendría que matar a Bra por aceptar y hacer la broma!-dijo el pelila.

-Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-dijo Bra.

-Le haremos una broma a papá que estas embarazada-dijo Trunks.

-Esta bien-dijo Bra-solo esperemos que nadie salga herido.

-¿quien será el que le "hizo el favor"?-dijo Pan.

-Mmm,GOHAN!-dijo Goten haciendo que todos le miren con cara de "que clase de enfermo eres"-que quede claro,no apoyo a la pedofilia.

-Okey Okey,preparemos "la escena del crimen"-dijo Bra con cara psicopata.

Cuando ya todo estaba preparado...

-Pa, ¿podemos ir a hablar a mi habitación?-dijo la peliazul.

-Hmp¿sobre que?-dijo Vegeta frio.

-Por favor papi,es importante-dijo Bra.

-Grr,esta bien-dijo mientras se dirijia a la habitación junto a Bra-qué me quieres decir?

-Papá...estoy embarazada-dijo Bra con tristeza en su rostro.

-QUÉ!?-grito Vegeta años cuatro vientos-pe-pero apenas tienes 15 años,eres una niña!-dijo a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo se,fui una tonta-dijo llorando.

-Y ahora que le diremos a tu madre? Que piensas hacer?-dijo a punto de perder la cordura.

-Lo tendré,voy asumir la responsabilidad-dijo Bra.

-Quien fue el desgraciado?-dijo Vegeta.

-Go-Gohan-dijo cabizbaja.

El principe casi se muere al oír esto ¿como ese insecto podía hacer tal cosa?-LO MATARE!-dijo mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta,pero Bra lo detuvo.

-No le hagas nada papá,fui yo la responsable-dijo Bra mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba,¿como su princesita,tan inocente que la veía,podía hacer una cosa así?-co-como que tu fuiste la responsable? Acaso tu insististe?

La princesa asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando paso?-dijo Vegeta asqueado.

-La noche en la que se emborracharon,esa noche-dijo Bra.

-Como pudiste hacer una cosa así? Bra,yo te tenía confianza,aún la sigo teniendo pero no puedo creer esto de ti-dijo abrazando a su hija.

Bra ya no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Por qué te ries?-dijo Vegeta extrañado.

-Era una broma-dijo entre risas.

En ese momento a Vegeta le volvió el alma al cuerpo,aunque no le gusto la broma,estaba aliviado-ES UNA BROMA?!-y en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar carcajadas,y cuando abrió la puerta estaban Gohan,Trunks,Goten y Pan.

-Papi,tranquilo,por ahora no pienso tener un hijo-dijo Bra riendose.

-Grrr,malditas sabandijas!-dijo Vegeta tratando de contenerse-como alguno de ustedes toque a mi hija,no viviran para contarlo-dijo Vegeta saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno,misión cumplida-dijo Pan.

-Casi se muere cuando le diste la noticia-dijo Goten.

-Lo malo es que en el futuro cuando se lo diga va a ser peor-dijo Bra.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic,pobre Vegeta,siendo la víctima de todas las bromas,bueno bye bye :)**


End file.
